Little Bunny Foo-Foo (song)
This is one of the nursery rhymes that are both a story and a song. I, Kimberly Jordan (aka Kimberly AJ), have first heard this tune when I watched KidSongs on TV. Version 1 Me Méav :Little Bunny Fou-Fou was going to the forest :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head :Then, the Good fairy came down to the same bunny. :And she said, "Little Bunny Fou-Fou, I will never see you :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. :I will give you three chances to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into a beast." :So after the Good Fairy left, this is what was done: :Little Bunny Fou-Fou was going to the forest :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head :And then, the Good fairy came down to the same bunny. :She said, "Little Bunny Fou-Fou, I will never see you :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. :I will give you two more chances to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into a beast." :After this, the Good Fairy left resulting in :Little Bunny Fou-Fou to go into the forest :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head :And then, the Good fairy came down to the same bunny. :She said in an admonishing attitude, "Little Bunny Fou-Fou, I will never see you :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head. :I will give you one more chance to behave, but if you don't, I'll turn you into a beast." :And she left. So for the last time, :Little Bunny Fou-Fou was going to the forest :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head :Then, the Good fairy came down to the same bunny. :She saw that brutal behavior, charged her magic wand, cast a spell and warned her, :"Little Bunny Fou-Fou, I gave you three chances and told you to behave, but you didn't. :Now, I'm leaving you as a beast for eternity!" :After the transformation, Little Bunny Fou-Fou became an ugly beast and turned against her for unforgiveness. :I can possibly say, "Hare today, goon tomorrow" for this raging rabbit has made the fairy scream. Version 2 kids :Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head (fieldmouse crying in pain) Cure Dream: Down came the Good Fairy and she said... as the Good Fairy]] Aino :Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I can't stand the way you act :Scooping up the fieldmice and bopping them on the head I'll give you 3 chances, and if you don't confess, I will turn you into a goon. Twilight Sparkle: So she left. And then, the next day... kids :Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest :Scooping up the Pokémon and bopping them on the head Pikachu (in pain): Pika......! Misty Williams: Down came the Good Fairy and she said... Minako :Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I can't stand the way you act :Scooping up the Pokémon and bopping them on the head I'll give you 2 more chances, and if you don't confess, I will turn you into a goon. Snuggelina: So she left. And then, the next day... kids :Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest :Scooping up the Digimon and bopping them on the head Agumon: OW! I'm hurt! Rika Nonaka: Down came the Good Fairy and she said... Minako :Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I can't stand the way you act :Scooping up the Digimon and bopping them on the head I'll give you 1 more chance, and if you don't confess, I will turn you into a goon. Camille Wallaby: So she left. And then, the next day... kids :Little Bunny Foo-Foo hopping through the forest :Scooping up the Rahi and bopping them on the head Hahli: Down came the Good Fairy and she said... Minako :Little Bunny Foo-Foo, I can't stand the way you act :Scooping up the Rahi and bopping them on the head Since you've gone too far by using up 3 chances and not confessing, I'm about to turn you into a goon! Sora Takenouchi: As she charged her magic wand... Attina: ...she cast a spell on Little Bunny Foo-Foo with a magical... Girls: POOF! Porun: And the brute became a goon. True Heart Bear: So the moral of the story is... Everyone: Hare today, goon tomorrow. Category:Songs Category:Stories Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas